The present disclosure generally relates to nanopore devices, and more specifically, to silicon dioxide nanopore wetting and stabilization by molecular coating.
Nanopore devices can be used for DNA sequencing and to study DNA-protein interactions. These devices can include a multi-layer structure having at least a single aperture, or “nanopore,” and a pair of cavities disposed on opposing sides of the nanopore. The cavities are operative to receive fluids which can include molecules, for example DNA, RNA, proteins, or cells. The dimensions and compositions of nanopore devices can be tailored to the desired application.
In operation, an electrical potential difference is generated across the multi-layer structure having the nanopore by applying a voltage. Subsequently, the ionic current passing through the nanopore is measured. When the nanopore is of molecular dimensions, passage of molecules, e.g., DNA, induce interruptions in the open current level. A detected interruption, or ionic current drop, indicates passage of a single molecule through the nanopore, which can also be referred to as a translocation event.